My Life Withou you
by batgirlsxbabs
Summary: almost a year has past and Tohru has been living her life to the fullest, she lives with Kisa and her child whos turning one soon, then a stranger comes to her door. future citris saying right now, I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET ! R & R please!
1. live,love,laugh thats life

_" I HAVE HAD IT WITH HIM! HE IS NOTHING TO ME!" Kyo screamed as he ran through the doors of the Sohma Main house.  
_  
_"Oh please Kyo! Don't leave!" Tohru said through gasping for air while running to catch up to the angered cat. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't soposed to be this way! Please come back!" It was useless. He was gone out of sight and out of Tohrus life. All Tohru could do now was to fall to her knees and cry. 'That stupid Akito. He is why Kyo ran away. He is why Yuki ran away. This has to stop. I need this to stop. I need him back. I want my friends back. I want...I want to much out of this. I am being to selfish, but I cant go on living knowing he actually cared about me, and he had finally admitted it and then he ran. He ran from Akito and me and everyone. I need him back, i never realized how bad until now, I can't live with him not here with me. I don't care if we can't embrace each other, just being together is fine! I need to break this curse. WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BREAK THIS DAMN CURSE!' Tohru snapped out of her thougths when she felt someone clentch onto her shoulder._

"They love me to much to disobay me. You will never win." A soft, cold voice whispered in her ear. When she had heard what Akito had told her, She shot right up turned to face him, fighting back tears, she braced herself on what she was about to do.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I will have his child and I don't care what you say, you scared everyone else away but not me, I'm not running from you because of fear, but for whats he left me with, I will live in peace knowing you can't hurt him anymore! Soon there will be no curse and you will die!" Tohru screamed at him and slapped him hard across the face. Blood dripped from his cheek as his stood there with an evil grin. She had not felt bad for what she had done but was afraid of what he would do now. Nothing. He did not move toward her, did not hit her or anything. So she ran. No idea where to, but she figured her legs had some idea to where she was going.  
  
Tohru awoke from her sleep, her whole body covered in swet. _'I haven't had that dream in ages.'_ she now herd soft crys from the crib next to her. She stood up and picked up the child and braced it in her arms. The crying stopped.

"shh, now now. Mommy's here."Tohru hugged her baby and rocked it back and forth awaitng for the baby to fall back asleep. Tohru placed the baby back into the crib. She sat on her bed and thought about her dream. _'It's been not much less of a year since that incident occured. Why now am I dreaming of it? _

"Sissy? Is everything okay?" A soft voice broke here line of thought. Tohru looked up to a young Kisa. Her golden hair was a little longer now and her eyes still beautiful. Kisa had found Tohru not long after she ran away.

_FLASH BACK_

Tohru was running through the woods now. Tripping on a tree root made her fly forward and land hard. Kisa had been walking through the woods picking berries. She looked up to see what had happened and saw Tohru. She ran up to the injured Tohru.

"Where is sissy going?"

"Away, I'm so sorry Kisa, please forgive me." Tohru tried to get up.

" I want to come with sissy. I have no one here for me if you leave. Akito scared everyone away. Please don't leave me." Tohru had no other choice but to bring Kisa where ever it was she was going.  
  
END FLASHBACK

"Oh yes, everything is fine Kisa. You can go back to bed." Tohru gave Kisa a sweat smile and Kisa smiled back.

"Okay, but tell me if you or Yukiko needs anything, I don't want you or her to worry about anything.

"Will do!" and with that Kisa left the room.

The next day was going perfect. Kisa, Yukiko and Tohru all had breakfest together and then Kisa was off to school. Kisa was now attending a new school but she had decided it was best. Even though she just got her new frieds at her old school she wanted to start over and now with her, Tohru and Yukiko living in another area not wanting any one to find them it only made sence. Tohru and Yukiko were playing together on the floor in the living room. Yukiko was almost a year old and her birthday was coming up in less then a week.

"come to mommy, come here Yukiko, come come." Tohru was holding out her hand not to far from Yukikos as she was teaching her how to walk. She new it was soon but she was a rapid learner. It must be from her father she thought. Next came a knock at her door, she picked up Yukiko and walked over and opened the door to see who it was.

"Hello" she said as she slid open the door. Then she let out a small gasp as she realized who exactly she was staring at.

"Hello Miss Honda, good to see you again." The stranger let himself in.

**o0o0okay, so that was my first chappy for my first ever fan fic! dances...I hope you all injoyed it! reviews are nice to get!  
I will update soon!**

xkagomextohrux


	2. love at last

I'm Back with the next chappy to my story! Sings I'm sorry if it took so long, i guess i really do work to hard ;;  
but yes lets throw in a disclaimer here...DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA

but Yukiko, she's mine! Mahwah! But yes on with the story!

and thank you very much for the reviews! They make me happy!  
**__**

LAST TIME...

"Hello" she said as she slid open the door. Then she let out a small gasp as she realized who exactly she was staring at.

"Hello Miss Honda, good to see you again." The stranger let himself in.

&&&

Tohru stood in awe as the stranger walked in passed her. She didn't know what to do? Why? Where? When? How? These thoughts all passed through her mind. When she finally came back to reality she had followed the stranger in. He was now sitting on the floor studying one of the baby toys that Yukiko was playing with earlier. '_Well say something to him! When was the last time you have seen him! Get answers woman!' _

"So Miss Honda I'm glad to see you are doing well." He stood up and started to walk over to Tohru. "And who would this little girl be?" As he reached his hand out to run a finger down Yukiko's cheek. Yukiko just smiled at his action.

"Yukiko…her name is Yukiko" Tohru. The stood in silence for a while, just taking it all in. Then Kisa walks inside the house.

"I'm home Tohru, school was great, learned loads." That's when she stopped dead in her tracks as she laid her eyes on the scene taking place in living room. _'…' _

"Kisa, can you put Yukiko down for her nap please?" Kisa gave a little nod and took Yukiko from Tohru's arms and walked up the stairs leading into Yukiko's room.

"Yukiko, that's a very nice name, it suits her well." Tohru shot her head up and looked right into his eyes. _' Dose he know?' _ Tears stared to bulid up in Tohru's eyes.

"Tohru, I didn't mean to upset you. You know I would never want to hurt you." She froze, her whole body went stiff at the sounds of his words. She managed to lift her head straight up to look into his eyes.

"HURT ME? YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME? YOU THINK LEAVING ALMOST 2 YEARS AGO WITH OUT TELLING ME WERE YOU WERE GOING OR KEEPING IN CONTACT _WASN'T_ HURTING ME? YUKI USE YOUR HEAD! I LOVED YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD HURT ME BUT NOW I KNOW YOU COULD!" She had to stop at this. She didn't want it to sound so rude and mean, but she has been bottling it up for almost a year now. She dropped down to her knees and put her face into her hands. Yuki could hear her muffled crys and nelt beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _'I miss this' _ he thought to himself.

"Tohru, I did what I had to, for you, Yukiko and me. If I didn't leave Akito would have hurt us all." Tohru stopped crying and took her face out of her hands and wipped her teary hands on her skirt. sniffle

"I thought I was never going to see you again Yuki, you just left and I couldnt even tell you about Yukiko. You don't even know. I was so scared. I didn't care about Akito. Everyone is gone Yuki, everyone. You and Kyo are actually the only ones who have actually left though. I know that Akito had Momiji locked up in the main house as well as Hatori and the others. I know Kyo left when I had told Akito about Yukiko. That was shortly after you had left. Kyo had over heard me and Akito talking and didn't like it. so he said he was leaving and not planning on coming back. That was the last I saw of him. That's also when I told Akito that I wasn't affraid of him and that I was going to break this damn curse, so I could hold you Yuki. Because I loved you so much I put my own life on the line, for you. I wanted you to stay Yuki. I wanted you to run from Akito but not from me. I wanted you here, with me, always. I still want you to stay Yuki,please stay with me. For me and I want you to stay for your own daughter!" Yuki squeezed onto her arm tighter. Tohru could hear him crying onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tohru, Im horrible. You don't even diserve me. Yukiko diserves a real father who isn't a horrible person. You diserve better Tohru. I want to stay. I want to stay with you Tohru. I want you to love me like you did before. I know I can't erase this past years, but I will try and make up for it. Please Tohru, I still love you." At this point in time they were both crying tears or joy and regret.

"Umm Sissy? Yukiko won't stop crying, I don't know what's wrong with her." Kisa was stating worridly as both Tohru and Yuki rose. Yuki and Tohru walked into Tohrus room. She had a huge king sized bed,she always thought it was too big for just her but it was comfy so she bought it. Her walls wre coated in a soft green. It was a very mature room for Tohru. A huge dresser sat acrosss from her bed with a mirror in the center. Yukiko's crib lay to the right side of her bed nd her walk in closet was to the left of her bed. She had her own personal bathroom as well. Tohru walked over to Yukiko and picked her up and rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her. She was not stopping.

"This is odd, she usually stops when I do this." Tohru looked puzzled in her daughters abnormal behaivior.

"May I try?" Yuki looked so dreamy when he looked at Yukiko. He had longed to hold her for ever. He didn't know Tohru was pregnant when he left. Somehow Shigure had got a hold of him when he was gone and sent him a letter staiting that she was pregnant, but by the time he had gotten a hold of it, she would have already had Yukiko. When he got the letter he started to come back home. It took him a long time but he finally had made it. Tohru held out Yukiko to Yuki for him to take her into his arms. When he held her it felt so right. He started to rock her back and forth soothing her as best he could, shortly after Yukiko had fallen alseep. Tohru, being very tierd after the hectic day collasped onto her bed, arms sprawled out. Yuki laid Yukiko down into her crib and sat down beside Tohru lay. He took ahold of Tohru's hand and laid down. They laid there for quite some time on the verge of sleeping. One moment later there was a crash in the kitchen and Tohru sprang right up and took off towards the kitchen. She stopped int he entrance and was looking at a very sorry Kisa, she had dropped her bowl of rice she had.

"I'm so sorry sissy, its..I was getting hungery but you were sleeping so I figured I would just make some food for my self. Im sorry."

"Oh it's okay Kisa, just as long as your okay." She hugged Kisa and Yuki picked up the shattered bowl.

"How bout we just order out tonight kay?" Yuki had sugested.

"Oh, I was plannign on making a nice home cooked meal, for your return. I'm sure it's been ages since you have had a decent meal." Yuki couldn't disagree.

&&&

"Goodnight Kisa!" Tohru kissed her on the head before Kisa went to bed.

"So do you have a spare bedroom for me to stay in?" Tohru took on a sad face. She had expected him to want to stay with her tonight.

"umm.oh yes, I do but I didn't get it ready for you, I'm sorry, I can go do that now."

"there's no need for that,I am very capible of doing it myself, theres no need to over stress your self."

"I'm not sure I have any sheets for you, I will go check, and if not you can just sleep in my room and I can sleep with Kisa I guess." Yuki could see the saddness in the eyes.

"You Don't have to sleep with Kisa tonight, You should sleep with Yukiko, I will stsy with you if you don't mind though. I myslef arn't inthe mood to prepare a bed tonight, perhaps tomorrow." he had ended the sentance with such a soft smile and a chuckle. Tohru was not going to object.

" Okay I guess that would make more sence. I'll go to the washroom and get ready then, you can just..oh I don't remember you bringing in any other clothes or anythign with you. I guess we will go shopping for you tomorrow!"

Tohru was lying on her bed next to Yukiko. She herd the door creep open and saw as Yuki walked into the room. He strode off toward's Yukiko's crib next to Tohru and placed a kiss on Yukiko's forehead then walked back round to the empty side of the bed and crept in. Tohru was just about to fall asleep when she felt arm wrap around her wait and a head nessle into the nack of her neck. It felt so safe having Yuki with her. She liked it so much she never wanted to forget the feeling. She soon nodded off. Yuki was still awake thinking about everything, there was so much to tell Tohru, but since she was sleeping, it would just wait till tomorrow. He too soon feel asleep.

**_Kay, I know it was shorter but hey it as longer then the first chappy! eh? eh? yah so yah I'm sorry if i rushed it, i have to go to Steinbach tomorrow for my teams playoff games so I wont be abl to update till monday maybe so I figured I would let a lot of info out in this chapter just to get it all out of the way. And because I'm wierd I have also started another story, A Harry Potter one but I haven't posted it yet but keep an eye out for it!_**

untill I update again please R &R and INJOY!

luv jol... 3


	3. remembering that moment

OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been woring like everyday and i have gone on vacations and such to get away and stuff so im very sory for not writing, even though i was thinkking of writing,i really was! but anyways hers the chapter!

**_last time..._**

Tohru was lying on her bed next to Yukiko. She herd the door creep open and saw as Yuki walked into the room. He strode off toward's Yukiko's crib next to Tohru and placed a kiss on Yukiko's forehead then walked back round to the empty side of the bed and crept in. Tohru was just about to fall asleep when she felt arm wrap around her wait and a head nessle into the nack of her neck. It felt so safe having Yuki with her. She liked it so much she never wanted to forget the feeling. She soon nodded off. Yuki was still awake thinking about everything, there was so much to tell Tohru, but since she was sleeping, it would just wait till tomorrow. He too soon feel asleep.

now...

Tohru woke up to an empty bed. She looked over to see that Yukiko was also not in her crib. So she took off out of her room. She checked in on Kisa but she too was gone. She ran into the living room and noone was there. She then ended up in the Kitchen and saw that Yukiko and Kisa were both sittting at the table and Yuki was cooking some food. Out of breath she stopped in the door frame when everyone had started to stare at her.Kisa was already eating some pancakes and Yukiko was still half asleep,struggling to stay up in her hair chair.

"Sleep well?" Yuki asks as she heads towards an empty chair around the table. As she sits He places three pancakes on her plate. '_wow noone has ever made me breakfast before,not since mom in any case,it dosen't seem right, he's the guest,arn't I the one to be making the food?' _

"Sissy? Would it be okay if we went to the park today? I wanna go swing! I haven't played in the park for a long time too. Pwease!"

" I'm sure we can, if Im not too busy later, I have to run into work to get some stuff but I'm sure we can find some time to" placed a huge smile when she spoke, anything to make Kisa happy.

"If you are to busy today I'm sure I have nothing to do today I will glady take them to the park, or better yet we can all go together." Yuki was flipping pancakes while saying this, notlooking up from the frying pan.

"If it wouldn't bother you to come, I don't see why not. I guess if you have breakfast going I will just go to work right now so I will be back sooner." Tohru finnished up her pancakes and kissed Kisa and Yukiko on the head and left to go get dressed. '_wow, I still can't belive that Yuki is here, in my kitchen. I wonder how he likes kids? Will he stay when he finds out? I guess I will find out soon, I should tell him tonight I guess. _

"good bye guys. I'll be home soon!" Tohru waved at everyone and stepped outside.

&&&

"Yuki, will you be staying with us now? Will you be Yukiko's daddy?" Kisa was starring u p at Yuki. _hmm, I don't know if I am welcome back here to stay, I have a lot to talk about with Tohru but I guess I will stay as long as I am welcome'_

" I will stay as along as I can, I have missed you a lot so we have a lot to catch up on!"

Yuki decided to give Yukiko a bath becasue she had managed to get syrup on her duriing breakfast. _her eyes are so violet and her hair is so dark, she looks so much like her mother.'_ He placed Yukiko down after her bath for a nap. By the time Tohru got home, he had her up again and dressed and Kisa was dressed and ready to go to the park.

"Tohru! We are ready to go now? Are you?" Tohru slipped through the doors carring a box. She placed it on her tabel and walked back to the living room.

" I guess so, you are ready then I take it." Yuki had placed Yukiko in the stroller and was standing behind it. So they headed out into the street. Tohru and Kisa had moved into a small apartment in the city after the incedent happened, far away from everone she was close to and close to everyone she didn't even know. They had walked down the street down to the park. Kisa shot off towards the swings when she saw some kids from school. Tohru and Yuki pushed Yukiko over to a empty bench not far from the swings.

"So Kisa really likes the park I see, she has made alot of friends too. She didn' mind leaving her school before?"

"She said it was best for her anyways, that it would help her with her people making skills. '_oh my gosh, my head is pounding, when this this start? hmm maybe I should just go home' _

" I'm not feeling to well, I think I'm going to head home, I can take Yukiko with me if you like." She stood up but just as fast as she had done that she came crashing down to the ground, into darkness.

**_Tohrus mind...(flashback dream)_**

"Yuki, I love you, please don't leave me. Stay with me, we can make this work, we can beat Akito and his stupid game!"

"Tohru, you know I love you, but I don't want you to get hurt, or anyone else, its just best if I leave."

"Yuki plea-she was silenced when Yuki came crashing onto her lips with a kiss. With the force of the kiss she was backed onto the wall. Her head slightly hit the wall with a dull "thump" Yuki's hands were placed on either sides of her head suproting him from her body. Tohru in shock just froze but soon gave into his kiss and brought up one of her hands to his nech to bring her closer to him. As he harded the kiss she slipped out a slight moan from her lips. This is when Yuki had stopped kissing her lips and moved down to her neck, placing little kisses all around her neck and down to her colar bone. a slight gasp echoed from her moth as he nicked her neck with his teeth. His hands not moving aross her arms and down her sides bringing her as close as she could get.

Tohru pushed him onto the couch making sure she wasn't hitting his chest in any sort of manner. She was now on top of Yuki, straddling his hips with her legs while hold herself up with her arms. Yuki licked her lips with his tounge, begging for entrance, she gladly accepted it. She was working the buttons on his shirt when somehow he had managed to switch positions so he wwas now on top on her. He had pushed up on her so they were now both sitting and then pushed her back down so he was on top. Now his time to work on her blouse,slowly undoing button by button, not wasting time. after their shirts came her skirt. easy enough to get rid of. just a little zipper and slid right off. His pants on the other hand were more of a task, but in the end she had managed to remove them from him. Now just in her bra and skimpy panties and him in his boxers. He had slipped an arm under her back to undo the clasp of her bra and it soon landed on the floor along with their other clothes. The sight of her breasts had excited him even more. While kissing her lips he moved a hand up to her bret and started to need it, making Tohru moan even louder. He started to kiss her neck once more and slowly move down again. He stopped when he reached her left breast and sucked on her now erect nipple. while grasping her right breast and procceeding to kneed it.

He had moved back to her lips and started to caress her stomach with his free hand. He moved down lower and lower to her heated spot. He gave it a qick rub with his hand and felt her shake beneath him. He slipped his hand beneath her underwhere to feel how wet she had become. He slipped his one finger over her sensitive nub and started rubbing it at a pleasurable pace. Feeling her grow more wet he slipped in one finger and then two more after her adjustment. And quickly started to bring his fingers in and out of her faster and faster each time. He had stopped kissing her and now was moving down lower and lower trailing his tounge down her body and stopped at where his fingers lay. He took out his fingers and started to lick her sensitive spot with his toung, this made Tohru shout out in pleasure as he soon replaced his finger with his toung an atrted to pump into her cavern with his toung. This had made tohru's mind almost explode and soon started shaking as she started to come into his mouth,Tohru was now moaning his name into the air as she had reached her first climax. Now back to kissing her lips he slid off her skimpy underwear and slid down his boxers.

"Please Yuki, i need you."

" Only if you're sure" She gave a nod for him to proceed. "This will only hurt a bit" He had moved completly over her and his now hardened cock rest only ontop of her canvern. He started to slowly enter her as she shut her eyes tight,awating the pain soon to come. As he slipped little by little in he finally gave one thrust into her to break her barrier. She let out a scream of pain but was soon wipped away by the pleasure filling her once again. He soon noticed she was no longer in pain so started to quicken his pase. Faster and faster, in and out, in and out. She felt the knot tangleing up in her stomach again as her next climax was growing. He had just slammed back down and was about to take him self out again wehn she reached her hips to his causing him to moan in pleasure. And once again he was thrusting in and out again, at a quicker pase feeling himself grow harder inside her, feeling him close to his own climax. It only took a couple more thrusts for Tohru to once again come and only once more thrust for Yuki to finally let his seed spill into her. He could not colasp onto her but layed beside her in exhaustion and swet. they lay beside each other for a long time.

" I love you Yuki. I hope you realize that"

"I love you to Tohru" he placed a kiss on her forhead as she started to fall asleep. He soon too fell alseep.

Tohru had awoke Yukiko crying. She was in her bed._'wow, what a dream, or should i say memory'_

**  
**

I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, I have to get up early for work.. . I will write when i get hoem but then i have friday off so I will write then too, then im off to the summer home once again so I will update as much as i can before i have to head back to school!


	4. authors note!

Hi guys

Hi guys  
im sorry I never updated, I kinda had comp troubles and lost track of everything but if you want I will update this story I just need to know if ill have readers 


	5. Im Back!

Hey guys Im back! I m very sorry for long delay but I will start a new chapter right away!


End file.
